


Rainbow Six Siege Reader Inserts

by Mercyara



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyara/pseuds/Mercyara
Summary: All posts are taken directly from my Tumblr!





	1. Smoke And KapKan Relationship Headcanons

{Kapkan}

-Maxim is a very quiet but sweet lover that likes to be around you a lot. He’s not needy though won’t go a whole month without telling you that he loves you or giving you a kiss.   
-Despite that, you have a very teasing relationship. Pranks are often a big part of your relationship and was how the two of you grew closer. Creating the dreadful prank week the two of you often terrorize the operators on base every month. You wonder how Six hasn’t kicked the both of you out yet.  
-The two of you have a very interesting game where you’ll try to see who can make the other blush first. Maxim is incredibly good at dirty talk though you shower him with compliments that always make his face turn a pretty shade of pink.

{Smoke}

-You are definitely the one that keeps James alive both on and off the field. He’s very reckless and your calm nature cools him down. That being said you’ll have to put up with patching him up because of his stupidity   
-Asides from Bandit he is the biggest prankster on base and people look to you to try to stop the pranks but have learned that James will end them if they piss you off.  
-James can be very narcissistic at times though you can always tell when he’s using that trait as a mask to cover up that he’s hurting. There’s a lot of trust that goes into your relationship and he’s ever grateful to know that you’re always there for him even when he does stupid shit.


	2. Forgiveness

Eliza sighed as she sat on the doorstep of your house. You two had a very confrontational yet loving relationship that often ended in a lot of arguments with one of you apologizing. This time it’s her turn and Eliza is speechless. She says a lot of things while she’s drunk though this time she didn’t mean to slap you. Now, she’s sitting outside your house talking to the door every now and again. Eliza wonders if this had been the last straw for you and you weren’t going to forgive her for this. Yet little did she know that you were going to stick with her stubborn ass for the rest of your life 

“I know you’re about as stubborn as I am but really sweetheart? This might be a tad overkill and it’s raining.” It had started pouring an hour ago though as Eliza had said she is incredibly stubborn and didn’t want to give up. She sighed still hearing nothing but just when she thought her ears deceived her the door swung open and she fell inside.”Thank you.” Rolling your eyes you went back upstairs getting your guest room ready for her. Eliza notices how empty your home seemed. It felt like an endless void without light or happiness. The windows were shut tightly creating an artificial night in your living room. You were a normally neat person so it was strange to see the place in disarray. 

You had allowed Eliza to spend the night, no questions asked. You were keeping your distance and that seemed to bother her quite a bit. You were still writing up reports when you first heard the quiet footsteps that often gave her away. “Still can’t scare me Liza.” You heard her laugh as she leaned on the back of your desk chair probably overlooking your work. “Did you have another nightmare?” She’s silent for a few minutes and you wondered if her blushing face is as red as her hair by now. You’re the only one who could ever do that to her. 

“Yes.” Standing you grabbed her arm and lead her back to your room. Getting settled on your bed under the covers, you rested your cheek against her back. Small breaths filled the room as well as hope for forgiveness. “I’m sorry.” Eliza mumbled along with a thank you for helping her.

“I know Liza. Now hush it and let me take care of you.”


	3. Ash With A Girlfriend

-Eliza can be a little hot headed which causes a lot of fights between you and her, but she makes it up to you with the sweetest apologies.   
-You are the only one other than Jordan that is trusted with ever making the battle braid. She also enjoys how perfect you can make a bun.  
-You two are an amazing duo in the field due to the high level of trust you have for each other, only you two can’t make the plan or else there will be a lot of arguing until someone has to step in, usually Gustave or Gilles.   
\- Despite always seeming to never get along the two of you have an incredible amount of shared interests and you will often stay up late together bingeing the latest hit show together.   
-There is no submissive person in your relationship and Eliza believes that’s why the two of you work so well together. You aren’t afraid to call her out on her shit and she’s the same way with you.  
-Definitely the Rainbow power couple.


	4. Unplanned

{Zofia}

You had befriended Zofia in the first few days you were on base, mostly during the time that you had gotten settled into being on Rainbow. While she is a more closed off person due to her tense family relationships, Zofia does confide in you sometimes. “I just don’t understand how you do it.” She whispers in awe as you easily take care of your daughter who had been messing with some sort of vase. You smile at her shrugging. 

“I’ve been doing this for three years Zo, I suppose you get used to it after a while.” She sighs thinking about her own daughter. You were quite young to have a child yet still you were a better mother than her. In some ways, she feels slightly insecure but in other ways, she feels like a proud older sister when she sees you succeed. “I can tell you’re thinking,” You smacked her in the arm lightly and physically told her to knock it off. “A pity party gets you nowhere I would know that first hand.” Zofia is aware of the situation you had your child in. It was far from pretty and she admired your strength for getting through that tough time. “Well now that my kid is sound asleep like a log its time to break out the whiskey!” Zofia laughed ever grateful for your friendship. 

{Lion}

Olivier rested his head on your shoulder yawing in time with you. Christmas had taken a lot out of the both of you this year since you had been hosting it. You also found a nice way to introduce your new partner to the family. Your daughter hasn’t met him yet however but that’ll change when your younger sister drops her off. Due to work, your daughter lives with your family and every year you swear she living with a different family member each time. Though you hardly minded since it kept her happy. Your daughter is older now as well at age six and from what you heard from your sister she can quite anti-social. “When is little Rosaline going to be here?” Olivier asked quietly attempting to wake himself up by running a hand down his face.

“Soon.” You responded softly kissing his temple just as the doorbell rang. “Or I guess now.” You said with a laugh rushing to the door. Olivier stiffened up like a board clearly nervous and all the previous excitement, and exhaustion, gone from his features. Rosaline squealed with happiness as you picked her up. She looked mostly like you aside from hair color and the little scar running through her right eyebrow. Nuzzling her face into your shoulder Rosaline had yet to notice that you had company. “I’ve missed you, Rosa.” She gave you the best smile she could with her two front teeth missing. Her eyes flicked to Olivier who remained on the couch and her face lit up. 

“He’s pretty! Can we keep him?” You bust out laughing and had to set her down before you dropped her. Olivier’s face turned a bright red that made his strawberry blonde hair even redder. 

“I think that can be arranged.”


	5. Rook And Bandit Relationship Headcanons

{Rook}

SFW

-Julian is a cuddle bug and likes to show his affection mostly through touches. That being said, it’s also a sneaky way for him to leech heat off of you when it’s cold on base.   
-He will typically spend most of his time away assisting other or aiding Doc in any way he can. Julian loves you but duty comes first to him so he’ll expect you to understand if something comes up that he can’t say no to.   
-This doesn’t mean that he never spends time with you, however. Dates are fairly common and usually consist of either dinner off of base or relaxing in your apartment.   
-If you have a bad day he makes your favorite food and puts on your favorite show already prepared to binge the whole thing with you in one night and not even caring about the next day. 

NSFW

-Julian is a very gentle lover especially when things get intimate. He’ll trail kisses up and down your neck nipping the skin as he creates a path down your body. He typically leaves a lot of hickies when he does this as well.  
-He lets you know exactly how amazing and beautiful you are by uttering compliments in your ear in a slightly raspier voice that he gets from being a more vocal partner.   
-Aftercare is a big part of having sex with him. Julian naturally takes care of people and will help you with whatever you wish. He will always hug you and press his cheek into your shoulder blade kissing the skin there as his way of thanking you. 

{Bandit}

SFW

\- Dominic can be either very passive or very aggressive when it comes to affection. There is hardly an in-between. When you are with people is when he’s more passive with an arm around your shoulders and occasionally kissing your forehead every now and again.   
-Though if he’s been away for a while he gets a lot of pent-up desire so the moment that he walks through your door you’re pressed up against it fingers tangled in his hair as he kisses you roughly.   
-His sense of humor is often taken the wrong way by many since it consists of cruel jokes and pranks on his coworkers. Though he would never dare do the same with you after you threatened to kill him. At least he takes your words to heart.   
-Dominic likes his space so sometimes he’ll distance himself from you but that doesn’t mean that he’s had enough of you he just needs a little time to himself before he returns to your side. 

NSFW

-Dominic is a very dominant partner and doesn’t often like being submissive though you can convince him if its worthwhile to him. His passive or aggressive affection comes into play in the bedroom as well.  
-He’s either a very lazy morning sex kind of person or rough jealousy fueled sex sort of man. Though sometimes it’s questionable, Dominic will never go past the boundaries you have set with him.   
-That being said he likes to experiment often though will inform you usually before trying anything too wild. That doesn’t mean that Dominic doesn’t like to surprise you, however.  
-Your normal relationship is pretty verbal since he’s not very lovey-dovey in a physical way but will most certainly tell you that he loves you. That is mirrored with a very verbal sex life filled with plenty of dirty talk.


	6. Now Or Never

You watched the wide river rush through the land close by your home, noticing the shifts in direction with the wind and the movements of the rocks that were carried by the rapid waters. The warm spring breeze lifted the strands of hair out of your face and made the trees rustle and shake lightly. Your wandering fingers brushed against the broken Spanish tiles of your roof, picking at the edges. Footsteps coupled with the sounds of the river made you think that you were almost dreaming, yet his touch kept you grounded. His hands caressing your face as he sat down next to you pressing light kisses on your forehead. Jordan tells you how much he’s missed you through the kisses that you’ve trapped his lips in. His touch was like a drug that you couldn’t get enough of and he felt the same way as your hands wandered over his chest. 

Leaning back you brought him down with you as your back met the cool tiles your breath coming out in slight pants, but a small smile made its way onto your face. Turning your attention to the sky you noticed how your surroundings changed with the setting of the sun. The canyon rocks that ranged from white to deep reds and oranges reflected the light making it look as if the valley was on fire. The clouds became a rust colored orange that got deeper as time went. You nicknamed this little phenomenon Skyfire and it ended up sticking after a while. Jordan watched as your gaze flitted around unable to stay in one spot for very long as you wished to see every part of the beauty that the sunset gave before it disappeared. He had been with you for many years and he still could never stop thinking about you and the question he intended to ask each and everytime that he came home to you. Yet this time it was now or never. 

Turning your attention back to your lover you noticed that he was watching you with his blue-grey eyes that reminded you of steel. You raised an eyebrow questioningly as he messed with something in the palm of his hand. Holding the object up you recognized the little treasure as a ring, an engagement one to be exact. Your mouth opened slightly in shock as you looked at the ring then back at him a few times. Laughing he asked you that little question that changed everything. “Marry me?”


	7. IQ Taking Care Of Her Sick Significant Other

-Monika naturally likes to care for others so it’s second nature when you fall ill for her to take care of you throughout the time you’re sick. If she happens to get called away for an operation she’ll ask Marius or Gustave to make sure you’re okay while she’s gone.  
\- She has two different ways to treat you. Her most common method is to be gentle and kind with you, getting whatever you ask for yet keeping her distance. Monika’s second method is more strict. She only is like this when it’s a serious illness due to her concern for others. Monika feels responsible for her team and the fellow operators which means that no one will see you during your illness since she doesn’t want it to spread.  
-Monika is fairly good at guessing what you have before you get the major symptoms. So, when you do see a doctor you’re normally already taking the appropriate medication.  
-She’s not the best at cooking but tries for your sake and makes it up t


	8. Doc With A Dominant Partner

-Gustave is used to caring for others so often that when someone else comes along and solely focuses on his well being, the feeling is foreign to him. Your natural dominance makes him feel safe which allows him to relax in your presence.   
-You are far from controlling and you simply put his needs before all else.   
-Cuddling with you is amazing. With your arms wrapped around his torso, Gustave can always feel your gentle breaths fanning against the back of his neck. You often curl around him protectively.  
-Fights are very rare. Gustave is a great communicator that has learned that you get jealous a lot more easily than others due to that protective nature. He has often calmed you down through kisses and sweet words.   
-You always manage to convince him to come out of his shell and to try new things with you. Every experience with you teaches him that there are still so many things that he’s missed out on. It also lets him feel free and allows him to relieve himself of all that stress. You simply make him feel alive.   
-In the bedroom, your dominance takes a different form that is far different from your calm and caring assertive nature. You are far more teasing and love to leave marks that show all others who he belongs too.


	9. IQ With An Older Brother

-Oh lord the bickering that would ensue the moment you landed on base. Despite being the eldest Monika doesn’t really listen to you which has created a love-hate relationship between the two of you.  
-As the only sibling duo around the two of you team up against others for just about anything, especially prank week.   
-You watch out for her one missions and work very well with Monika on the field which makes the two of you an ideal pair for any sort of situation that requires a more delicate touch.   
-Your gadget is a cloaking field that can cloak up to three people that stay within the radius. Combined with Monika’s RED scanner you have gone an entire hostage situation without losing one nor gaining a scratch.   
-The protective older brother comes out the most when you see people checking her out silently informing them that they’re dead with a throat cutting motion. Monika is thankful though also worried since her comrades get uncomfortable when you’re around though you don’t care, you were just taking care of your baby sister.  
-She gets very scared if she ever sees you go down though keeps a level head and gets you out of there as quickly as she can and you would do the same for her in a heartbeat.


	10. GIGN Boys With A Blind Significant Other

{Doc}

-Gustave does recommend treatments for your eyes to restore your vision but after turning him down a few times he backs off, though is quite proud of you. Not many can settle with an impairment like that, though your strength is a trait of yours that he loves in particular.  
-Gustave finds that you give that best massages since you use touches to chart out what people look like. Your touch relaxes him and after a while, you have a puddle of human that once was your boyfriend.   
-Gustave found out that you can play the piano very well and the first time he heard you he almost thought it wasn’t you. After that, he asks that you tell him whenever you practice so he can listen to you play. 

{Rook}

-Julian has a tradition that he’s made with you after he found out about your blindness. Every time he visits your homeland he buys you a new braille book for you to read.  
\- Each time he goes away you ask to feel his face or torso when he comes home and always manage to find a new scar each time. While Julian appreciates your loving touch he doesn’t like the scoldings he gets afterward.  
-Julian finds that your listening skills are far better than any therapist he’s ever been too. He’ll sit down on the couch in your arms and just tell you what bothers him. You never fail to amaze him with how you always manage to know what to say. 

{Montange}

-Gilles is a protector at heart and often guides you gently if you ever start to or almost knock into things. You return the favor by patching him up in anyway that you can when he returns to you injured.   
-You are almost like his personal assistant in ways that are quite funny. You assist him with remembering several things and often schedule appointments due to his lack of time.  
-You use him as a pillow whenever you cuddle and will trace random patterns on his chest while he tells you one of his many stories.   
-Your children are very excitable and he’s the main reason they aren’t out of control with his discipline. You two make a very interesting couple and an even more interesting pair of parents.


	11. Mute Relationship Headcanons

-Your relationship relies on understanding one another. Mark isn’t a very verbal man which makes getting to know him harder but worth it in the end.   
-You will have to initiate a lot of physical things since Mark is a little shy when it comes to certain points in your relationship. Though if you are stressed or something is bothering you he will hold you close and rest his head atop of yours.   
-He has taken notice of how you behave or things such as your daily routine. This makes it far easier for him to read you. Mark can tell if your upset but subtle shifts in your posture to you forgetting something that you normally wouldn’t.   
-Mark is a great listener and when you simply just need a moment to talk about parts of your day that bothered you, he will let you rest your head on his lap and let you speak. He will run his fingers through your hair massaging your scalp along the way.   
-Dates are normally spent watching movies or bingeing a new show together. Mark will bring or make food at your apartment while you hunt for a new movie or show to watch. Mark is surprisingly a big fan of horror movies and will laugh when you jump at a particular scare.


	12. Care {Mute}

Mark is not a party person and that was a fact. So, you had to know what exactly James said to get him to agree to go to a pub with him and the rest of the SAS. You were apart of the medical staff, so you weren’t tied to any specific group but the SAS had always made you feel at home and you regarded them as your rowdy little family that you often took care of when they came home drunk. Mike appreciated the assistance when it came to taking care of the boys, however, Seamus could take care of himself. Out of the all of them, he was the true adult of the bunch. Yet here you are nursing James’s wounds as Mark pouted in his chair from a lack of attention. Mark is normally quiet but quite opinionated. He isn’t used to speaking his mind but will if he has too. So witnessing him casually display his emotions is a very strange sight to see. “Come on love, he’s a big boy he can handle it!” Mark blurted out slurring his words in the process. His greyish blue eyes narrowed at James who merely stuck out his tongue at him in retaliation. The two were acting like children and it made you roll your eyes in annoyance. It also didn’t help that not even Gustave would assist you in taking care of them. He wouldn’t touch them with a ten-foot pole while they were drunk.

“Everyone deserves treatment, Mark.” He groaned as his response to your words insisting that he should have all of your attention because he occupies the boyfriend title. Finishing up bandaging James’s hand you gave him the medicine that he would surely need for the hangover he’s going to have tomorrow. “Now,” You said turning to face him expectantly. “What’s wrong with you?” The question was more for yourself rather than him but Mark felt the need to answer anyways. 

“I think I’m a little drunk.” You snicker quietly as you assessed him for any injuries. Finding none you simply just gazed at him as he spoke to you muttering about how pretty and smart you were. His raven black hair is quite messy and not as fluffy as his usual hairstyle and his outfit, if you can call it that now, is somehow in an even worse condition. “I want a kiss.” You ignored his request to shamelessly stare at his abs. 

“Where exactly did your shirt go?” He just laughed at your question dismissing your words with a passive wave of his hand. Standing shakily Mark chose to lean on you for support while placing his hands on your face. His thumbs ran over your cheekbones like they always did. 

“I still want my kiss.” He leaned in for one and just to tease him you leaded back away from him making him raise his eyebrows. “Excuse me Ma’am but I want that kiss.” He said slightly glaring at you. You planted a quick kiss on his nose watching it crinkle slightly. While he liked the attention you were kissing him everywhere but his lips. Pulling away from him sang your goodnight to him causing him to gawk at you. “But my kiss!”


	13. Tsunami {Maestro}

Sweet music filled the area muffling the chatter of the mingling families. The stars twinkled as a moon cast a dreamy glow over the gardens where you had chosen to have your wedding reception. You swayed with your husband Adriano to the tune with your head resting against his shoulder. It was far past ten o'clock but the party showed no signs of dying or slowing down as the people partied merrily. “You are so beautiful luce dei miei occhi.” He said passionately in your ear, several other kinds of compliments following his words. One of your hands held his as you danced the night away but that didn’t mean that his other didn’t wander over your body. He often displays his affection for you publicly as though he were showing off a prize. Though you were a tough woman to get so maybe in a way you were a prize. “You know what’s going to happen when I finally get you all to myself?” You look up at him eyebrows raised already sensing the direction that the conversation was heading. “I am obviously going to start slow since we have all night.” He gently kissed up and down your neck in between words his voice dropping an octave as your face flushed slightly. While you hated teasing Adriano had a way of making everything appealing. “But towards the end, you’ll be screaming my name vita mia and that is a promise.” He said the sultry tone making your face turn an even deeper shade of red. Well, you were certainly in for a long night.  
—

You stood wearing only your underwear and one of Adriano’s shirts. The real after the party had taken place at his home in the countryside. You had a passion filled night that had left you quite sore. Let's just say that Adriano keeps his promises. You leaned against the wall gazing out the window at the lush green hills and right blue sky that had smatterings of strange looking clouds drifting on by. As enjoyed the scenery you heard a loud yawn that announces your husbands awakening. Laughing you made your way back over to him drinking in the sight of him. While the blanket covered up his legs you could still see everything from hips and above. Adriano soaked up all the attention you were giving him and flexed for you as you moved onto the bed running a hand up his chest. You took note of all the love bites on him and knew that you had twice as many. “Sleep well?” He purred knowing fully well that he had made sure that you’d be too exhausted to do anything but sleep after he was done with you. Grabbing your wrist he pulled you down onto the bed and rolled on top of you pressing kisses against the skin of your neck once he had gotten comfortable.”I can assure you that you’ll be well rested for the rest of this week cuore mio because I’m not finished with you yet.”


	14. The Big Day {Doc}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short.

The small church on the coast of Normandy smelled of the ocean as the waves crashed gently against the cliff side below. How both of your families managed to squish together into the church was a mystery but it had happened in the end. Gustave held your hands in his, thumbs brushing over your knuckles in a soothing way as his light brown eyes gazed at you so lovingly it nearly made your heart burst with happiness. The sunlight shone through the stained glass windows causing splashes of color to pop up in various places in the church. The priest began telling him what to do but when he got around to saying that he took you as his lawfully wedded wife something happened. “To be my waffley wedded-” He just exhaled at long breath as everyone laughed at his slip up. “And pancakey.” He added as you burst out laughing leaning onto him for support. 

“Oh my god I love you!” You exclaimed between fits of laughter holding onto him as tears came to your eyes. The priest just smiled at the two of you as Gustave apologized trying not to laugh himself. This was certainly something that he hadn’t thought would ever happen. You were never going to let him live this down.


	15. Finka Headcanons

-Lera is a very busy woman who has very little time for those that can not keep up with her so if you wish to be with her than you better get ready to adjust. However, once you do she will rely on you often showing that you’ve earned her trust.  
-Lera has her fears as well. She is scared that one day her illness will leave her broken and that you won’t love her like you used too. So she will give you tons of affection when she feels insecure or fearful.   
-Her romance is efficient. She is the woman with a plan and doesn’t fear taking charge. Yet Lera wants an equal relationship where no one is burdened with all the work. So, be ready to do your part.   
-Lera tends to think about the future often so she would most likely be the one to propose to you if you’ve been together for several years.   
-She can seem distant and times or unapproachable due to her fears of dying. Lera knows that she is not young anymore and that she must struggle with her disease at all times in order to live. Knowing that she will always be fighting has made her stoic in a way. Reassurance that you love her is the best way to crack through the tough shell that she hides away in.   
-She wants you to be happy at all times. Lera tends to treat you to things randomly or get your favorite candy. Anything to see you smile or laugh. Your happiness is her happiness.  
-You will always have her utmost trust. So you will know things about her that not even Tachanka or Kapkan know. This means that you also have all the knowledge of her growing problems with her Neuropathy and will help her with her fight every step of the way.


	16. Trust {Caviera}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another very short chapter.

“Taina you’re asking a lot.” Her gaze dropped to the pristine tile floors of the hall that she had found you walking through. Void of life there was a comfortable silence that filled the area. She looked up at you with an expression that could only be described as a one a sad puppy might have. Eyebrows lifted and chocolate brown eyes conveying that she needed you without her having to say anything. You wondered how often her version of puppy dog eyes actually worked. “Alright fine but I’m not going simply because you gave me that sad excuse for a kicked puppy look.”

Taina smiled at you reaching out to you and awkwardly hugged you. She wasn’t a very affectionate woman but she cared deeply for those that she loved and trusted. You knew that if Taina needed your help that she was doing something that was going to stir up a lot of trouble. But going out isn’t fun until someones pissed.


	17. Rook's Wedding Headcanons

-Julian is a very emotional man by nature since he has quite a compassionate personality. That being said he finds the event very overwhelming both mentally and emotionally.   
-The sight of you would probably send his heart racing as his face turns a bright shade of red. Julian still blushes like a teenager with a crush everytime he sees you no matter the occasion. You could be wearing a potato sack and he’d still find you appealing.  
-Julian wanted to bring both of your cultures together so he chose customs from your culture and you chose some of his that you thought were interesting. Your wedding is certainly not a dull affair and is filled with variety.   
-He’s probably practically bouncing off the walls with anxiety before the ceremony starts though he does a good job masking it with a well practiced small smile.   
-Afterward Julian can’t stop smiling. Even the smallest thought of you makes the corners of his mouth tug upwards in delight. Being with you makes it all the more obvious that you’re the one for him and he’s the one for you.


	18. Thermite Headcanons

-Jordan is a naturally caring person so he’s great with children, whether they’re his or not. Though his parenting ways can be questionable he knows what he’s doing.  
-Yet, Jordan is often gone for long periods of time which will make you will feel like a single parent a lot and he understands your feelings. So when he can Jordan takes a few weeks off to stay with you and your child.  
-Jordan is a very outgoing person and has a very humorous personality so being with him is an adventure. He can be affectionate to the point where it could possibly get annoying but he respects your space should you ask him to tone it down a bit.  
-When your child is older, Jordan will be dying to finally try out his dad jokes that he has been saving for the right moments. This will lead to childish squabbles between your kid and him that are silly at heart.  
-Your son or daughter often calls him when they miss him and it hurts you knowing that he isn’t around as often for them. But you know that when Jordan does come home that he will make up for that lost time.   
-Jordan’s child will certainly take after him in the sarcasm department and it can be quite scary to see how alike the two are when they’re together.


	19. The Scare {Twitch}

You waited on the stairs silently with a wicked smile on your face that made Gustave shake his head in disappointment. Emma is not a morning person so choosing to jumpscare her at this early in the morning is probably not the smartest choice you’ve ever made but it certainly would be worth it in the end. With a deep sigh, Emma rounded the corner her dark brown hair pulled up in her usual bun. Pale green eyes glued to her phone she didn’t notice your presence as she started climbing. 

You didn’t even have to scream you just poked her and she jumped dropping her plate. Emma looked up at you with a glare before glancing at her food. “My fucking croissant!” She yelled picking up her plate to beat you with it. You ran the moment she became armed though there's no escaping her revenge. Throwing the metal object as though it were a frisbee she nailed you in the back of the head. Gustave sighs deeply wondering if this would be the time that you finally died due to idiocy. 

“I work with children.”


	20. Dokkaebi With A Quiet Significant Other

-Grace is more used to people that are more quiet than usual. Chul Kyung has a very similar personality to yours so she knows that makes you feel comfortable and what doesn’t.  
-She loves to spend time with you and only you. One on one time to her is something that she highly values because she gets to see who you really are, since sometimes in public you don’t always fully display your entire personality.   
-Grace finds your quiet personality calming and often works with you around. Yet she is slowly converting you over to an ambivert with her loud and cheerful personality.   
-She has and will drag you into doing pranks with her that often end with the both of you in some severe trouble with Six. There is an annual prank week that Grace and you participate in to beat Kapkan and Bandit.   
-When you get past her boasting and loudness Grace is a highly caring individual that loves you deeply even if she doesn’t always show it at times.  
-Grace likes that you always listen to her and she does the same with you. The strong communication in your relationship is what keeps it going sometimes.


	21. Survivor {Thermite}

Dawn broke and the first rays of sunlight illuminated your cell through the cracks in the old mossy stone. Covered in your own blood you were awaiting death alone. They had beaten you for answers but you were resolute and would never betray your organization. The idle sounds of fighting faded in and out along with your consciousness. Ragged breaths left your lips as you struggled to breathe with two shattered ribs. You had been severely wounded before and a thought had crossed your mind, what if this would be the last day of your life? If you were to die you wouldn’t want it to be like this, all alone with no one to comfort you as you passed. You would’ve wanted to spend your last few breaths with Jordan. Knowing him he would probably actually kill you with laughter. The simple little thought made you smile before passing out again. 

The next time you awoke your surroundings had changed. It was far lighter and wasn’t coated in the stench of blood and death. “ Hey, there sweetheart.” Jordan greeted you with a smile, his icy blue eyes showed just how exhausted he was. Your ears rang slightly and you felt as if you had been hit with a car. You knew that it was your ribs that caused that feeling. Though your breathing had improved since the last time you were awake. “Doc said that you’d be in here for a few more weeks. He told me that we had gotten lucky when we got you to him. Only a few more minutes and you would’ve kicked the bucket on all of us without even saying goodbye.” When he wanted to be, Jordan is incredibly sweet and soothing yet still retains his humorous nature. You laughed weakly smiling through the pain that the action caused you. “Now,” Jordan started speaking again with a surprisingly serious tone. “You aren’t going to be pulling something like that on me ever again alright darling. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” You smiled at him squeezing his hand gently. “You aren’t allowed to go anywhere that I can’t follow and that’s a rule now.” You listened as he rambled off talking about the rest of the team ever thankful that he hadn’t left alone. A life without him would undoubtedly be a dark one.


	22. Sunshine {Lion}

Spring sunshine illuminated your home as you washed your dishes in the kitchen. Looking out the window you laughed as you watched your daughter make a very elaborate flower crown. Your Olivier stared at you his eyes conveying his request for help but you just smirked at him. He narrowed his baby blue eyes at you before smiling at your daughter. Olivier sat under your old oak tree in the backyard supervising your daughter who looked quite a lot like him for not being his biological child. She had the freckles and the eyes but had your hair. Your daughter placed the crown on top of his messy strawberry blonde curls with the most satisfied look on her face. She was clearly pleased with her work. 

Finishing your work you headed outside to meet your little family. “Mom look I made Daddy pretty!” You held in your laughter barely as you look at your brave soldier with an elegantly crafted flower crown on your head. Olivier stuck his tongue out at you. You sat next to him with your daughter resting her head in your lap. 

“Did you now? He looks very pretty Alex.” She giggled at your words. Olivier took your left hand in his lacing your fingers together. You rested your head on his shoulder and sighed. Basking in the spring sun you smiled as your little family fell asleep around you wondering how someone like you could get this lucky.


	23. Caviera Headcanons

-Taina is a very kind-hearted individual if you get to know her. She simply just doesn’t know how to make very many friends which leads to people assuming the worst things about her.   
-If you get her to open up to you she will treat you with respect and kindness that you deserve. Taina is also far from abusive and knows how to keep her personal life away from her work life.   
-Taina does get stressed a lot and will often vent to you as a way of showing trust. She feels very honored if you do the same with her and is the best secret keeper.   
-Taina is certainly not a morning person and is quite grumpy if you wake her up early. So you lure her out with kisses and other forms of affection in order for you to start your day with her.   
-Taina picks up a lot of the strange little habits that you have. Like drumming your fingers on any nearby surface when you are bored. She has also effectively mimicked your sarcasm and uses it quite often.   
-She can get very easily overstimulated and will take some time away from you since she is not used to having someone love her like you do. Though with time she will adjust to your affection.   
-She secretly loves to cuddle with you though will never


	24. Shopping {Mira}

“That color looks horrible on you.” Elena stated passively pronouncing each word with a joking tone that made you stick your tongue out at her. Shopping is a rare thing but the two of you often indulge in the urge to go out. You two were a silly pair that often causes a lot of trouble on and off base, though today you had intended to get an outfit for a date that you were going on. Elena clearly decided that now was the time to state all of her opinions. “What if your mystery date doesn’t like Aussies?” The word Aussie sounded funny with her accent yet you frowned at the words. It was a thought that had crossed your mind though you paid no attention to it since why worry about something that you couldn’t change.

“Well, El if they don’t like me then they don’t have to date me.” Elena nodded in clear agreement before sniggering. You raised your eyebrows at her questioningly to which only prompted more laughter. “What is so funny?” She pointed at your shirt and laughed loudly. 

“No wonder that shirt looks bad on you! You’ve got it on backward.” She laughs loudly as you glare at her. The other customers glanced your way slightly horrified though chose to keep their mouths shut. Over her laughter, your exclamation was hardly heard. 

“I hate you!”


	25. A Free Day {Kapkan}

The snow patters gently against the fogged up windows of your apartment. Snow occurs often where you live and can put a stop to somethings that are apart of your daily schedule. Work happens to be one of those things. “I can’t come into the studio today and if I am able it won’t be for very long.” Melodie your partner sighed and you heard the clicking of paint brushes from her end of the call. She informed you that she understood though you could tell that she had been looking forward to finishing up her latest piece with you. 

“Was that Mel?” Maxim asked from the doorway and stretched like a cat. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and sleep still clung to his body stubbornly as he made an attempt to stay awake. Melodie had introduced you to Max. She takes great pride in being the matchmaker that got you two together. “How is she doing?” You shrugged unable to answer. Maxim yawned loudly as he sat down next to you on the couch. 

“I’ve got a free day today!” You whispered excitedly. It had been a long since you had a whole day to yourself that was free of worries and it was the same case for your boyfriend. Maxim hummed to show that he had heard you thought was too busy figuring out a way to persuade you into going back to bed with him. “What are you thinking about?” There is a moment of silence as he did not feel inclined to answer your question. You raise your eyebrows at him as he wrapped his arms around you. “What are you-” Maxim cuts you off mid-sentence by throwing you over his shoulder and carried you off to your bedroom. You laughed as he threw you onto the bed quickly getting in with you. He rested his in the crook of your neck pressing kisses against the sensitive skin. “If you wanted to sleep you could have just asked.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?”


	26. Domestic Headcanons

{Buck}

-Sebastien loves the cold more than he probably loves you. Living in the mountains where there is fresh air and nature is a requirement for him. Plus Sebastien’s husky Asher will thank you for the room to run as far as he pleases.  
-Asher is quite the lively dog and will keep you plenty of company while his owner if off saving the world again from terrorism. He is a talkative snuggler that will cozy on up to you when you sitting or laying somewhere. Asher, however, tends to get covered in snow when he drills through it so enjoy the vast amounts of puddles inside your house when he comes back.   
-Sebastien much like his loyal companion is a very affectionate person. Always greeting you with a kiss and a hug. During the colder months, which is most of the months considering where you live, he’ll drag out some of your blankets and wrap the two of you up in them.  
-The downside to his cuddles is that you get too comfortable and even the thought of moving is annoying. He uses this to his advantages to persuade you into doing things that you normally wouldn’t try. Like the one time, he managed to get you to ice skate with him. It wasn’t pretty.   
-In terms of your home, it would be pretty durable in order to withstand the snowstorms and any other weather that nature throws your way. Its a very cozy home that isn’t extremely spacious but you make up for it by having the largest backyard ever. 

{Kapkan}

-Maxim is very similar to Sebastien in terms of wants. He is used to the cold and easily adapts to those environments. Maxim will also like to be able to go out and hunt so living close to nature is one of his preferences.  
-He would probably own a more minimalistic home and only really have the necessities. Decorations are things that he really has had the time to invest in so take this as an opportunity to get him some gifts.  
-Maxim, however, does have a few prized possessions. A lot of them have to do with one of his passions that tends to surprise some. Maxim is very interested in how people function mentally so psychology is an outlier passion compared to all of his other hobbies. He hoards books and tends to leave them in stacks around the house, so be careful in the night or else you’re tripping over twenty books in the dark.   
-He is a man who does like his space so having a romantic partner at home is a strange thing for him but he adapts to the affection and your presence makes him so much happier that even others tend to see him smiling more often.   
-Maxim is an excellent cook and often uses the meat from the animals that he hunts in the dinner that he makes. If you are sick or if it’s your anniversary, expect breakfast in bed. He secretly likes to spoil you like that so spontaneous food is his way of saying I love you indirectly. 

{Glaz}

-Timur is a passion-driven man and he really isn’t one to stay in one place for too long. Inspiration pushes him and his muses call him, so, Timur travels very often. If you wish to be with him then you’ll have to learn to always be on your feet and ready to pack a suitcase at a moments notice.   
-You are often a very large part of his life since he really isn’t a social person outside of one on one time. Timur doesn’t flourish at parties, he excels at consoling others or simply being there to listen which is why he is quite the mental health booster. That man always knows what to say to make everything better.   
-While you may or may not have the same hobbies as Timur travel has brought you closer to him than ever before and you even frequent some places with him that the both of you fell in love with. Timur loves the classic art of Italy and the food is a selling point and you often visit whenever the both of you get the chance. However, out of all the many places the two of you mutually loved Roatan which is a very stark contrast to the places that Timur grew up in but he adores the little country that is so full of color and life. You’re pretty sure that he’d stay there forever if given the chance.   
-One of his favorite things to do is paint people and you are in quite a few of his drawings. The only problem is that his art supplies or the canvases themselves are strewn across your hotel room very often and clean up is something that you’d have to persuade him to do. He is one beautiful man so don’t fall for his charm if he tries to weasel his way out of a chore.   
-Out of all of the men he would be the most caring lover. There aren’t very many things that he wouldn’t do for you or deny you. Timur adores you so much and there won’t be a day where he won’t tell you that.


	27. Maestro, Thermite, Doc, and Sledge With Children

{Maestro}

Adriano is the kind of father that waits for his daughter to bring her boyfriend or girlfriend home just so he can interrogate the poor soul and that is precisely what happens when your oldest child Claudia brings home her boyfriend, Max. It is like your husband was simply waiting for this moment to arrive because you have never seen your daughter more embarrassed. “What are your intentions with my daughter?” Not even a second past the door and Adriano dropped the question with a very serious expression that made your daughter wither from embarrassment. Max just stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights and look to Claudia for support. “You need my daughter to support you already? I can tell that she wears the pants in the relationship.” Five minutes in and Adriano has already made fun of her boyfriend an the teasing doesn’t stop until he leaves the house.

“Why?” Claudia asks as she shuts the door whipping around to glare at her father. “That was uncalled for.” She glanced to you for sympathy and you took pity on the young child. While you knew that Adriano didn’t mean to scare the poor boy off you also know that he clearly enjoyed the process. “Mother?” She used the tone that Adriano uses sweetly to get himself out of trouble. Claudia has adjusted its use for when she wants you to beat up her father. Your husband just scoffed at his child certain that she wouldn’t get her way. You would take his side right? He merely wanted his daughter to find the best partner possible.

“Do the dishes for a week Adriano and the girls might forgive you.” You added the rest of your daughters into the mix because those girls loved their big sister and would side with her even if it meant death. Your husband gawked at you for a while before trying to sweet talk his way out of punishment.

“You know I love you right amore. You are the light of my life.” He purred his words pressing kisses against the skin of your cheek as your daughter gagged in the background before making her way through the house to find her siblings. “I don’t deserve this treatment you know I was just trying to get to know the boy.” You raised your eyebrows at that and slapped the dish towel in his hand that had been reaching for yours.

“The faster you clean that sooner your punishment will end.” You heard his grumbling all the way from your side to the kitchen. Maybe this time he would learn his lesson.

{Doc}

Gustave takes care of his children no matter what, even if that means he has to get up at two am to cure his son of a nasty nightmare. It had been on a colder fall night that he had heard the rushed knocks on the bedroom door that he shared with you. You weren’t as much of a light sleeper as Gustave was so you merely rolled over in your sleep and continued to doze. A gust of wind shook the house a little and threatened to knock things over. Feet connecting with the cold wooden floors, Gustave made his way over to the door already having figure out who would be causing such a noise. Opening the door his son of age six blinked up at him, a tear sliding down his cheek. A sharp sniffle and the boy launched himself into his father’s arms as tears wetted the fabric of his shirt. Picking his son up with care, Gustave ran his hand over his sons back in a soothing manner as he carried the child to his room the quiet hiccups and small sobs became less frequent. Tucking him in his son asked him quietly. “Can you tell me a story?” A question so small and innocent combined with that cute face made it impossible to say no. Gustave settled down in front of his son sitting on the floor so that he was face level with his child.

“Do you know why I named you Olivier?” Olivier shook his head his brown eyes alight with curiosity. Gustave smiled at his son running a hand through his hair. “I once knew a man with that name and he is one of the bravest men that I know. We don’t always get along I respect him. After all, he does have one superpower.” Olivier watched him, eyes wide open with excitement as he snuggled into the covers cocooning himself within them. “He has a voice as loud as a lion’s roar and it’s so powerful that even the worst of villains cower in fear.” He has his son’s full attention now as he spoke to him softly. “I named you after him because I know that you’ll be just as brave and daring as a lion.” He cradles his sons face in his hands. “If you are ever afraid, remember that fear is something that you can overcome. You just close your eyes and tell yourself that you are not afraid.” Olivier nodded his head and as his eyes slid shut Gustave heard a faint mumble of the words that he had just said. Gustave is the father that protects his children for he is a man that loves so very deeply.

{Thermite}

You could hear the screech from a mile away. Your tough strong soldier was getting his ass kicked by your marksman daughter who joined the army and her water gun. “That’s fucking cold Samina!” Jordan was about to speak again but your sassy sniper of a daughter just laughed at him and shot him in the face. Jordan blinked at her his expression screamed annoyance with a dash of disbelief. Samina who was a grown adult clearly enjoyed being able to be a kid again as she wrestled with her father in the hot summer sun in the middle of your backyard. The two pelted each other with blows at half power as Samina managed to wrangle him into an armbar. “Sami I swear I will end you.” Samina took that as a praising statement for being able to win a small wrestling match against her dad. Her dark brown hair stuck to her face and her icy blue eyes settled on you.

“Hey, mom you wanna fight?” She said that far too cheerfully for a sweet woman in her twenties but then again she was Jordan’s daughter and she did what she wanted and said what she wanted. Most often say that she was raised by wolves when they see how wild and carefree she is you merely say that you raised her right. When you started backing up into the house she started to make excuses as though she could sway your opinion into wanting to get beaten up. “Come on now think of it as exercise.” Though before she could add anything to help her case Jordan tackled her and round two began. “Is this about bringing your kid to work day because I was joking I swear!”

“As if I would bring your ass to Hereford.” And then the bickering started. Maybe one day you’d get some peace and quiet but not while your two soldiers are still home.

{Sledge}

Elise watched her dad from afar every day. She wanted to be like him so badly that it was too cute to handle. Your six-year-old daughter and her twin brother Aiden trailed after their dad both wanting to be just like him. While you told them to stay away from Seamus while he worked you know that he’s been teaching your daughter and son things that they shouldn’t know as six-year-olds. Like self-defense. “Seamus care to tell me why I got a call from the school saying that my sweet daughter beat up a fifth grader?” Your husband wrapped his arms around you resting his head on top of yours as you finished typing up a report for Six. There is a small moment of silence that let you know that Seamus is trying to avoid upsetting you which told you everything.

“You taught her some things didn’t you and I’m assuming that you gave Aiden similar treatment?” A nod and a small sigh where the only things that you got out of him. For a confident man, your partner didn’t exactly speak very often when he’s at home with you. You wondered if perhaps this was his get away from all the stress and exertion. It would explain why he slept so much when he had a free day. You closed your laptop and stood up from your seat to embrace Seamus a small smile on your face. “You are creating little soldiers and when they are older it’s going to backfire so badly.” Your laughter allowed him to relax a little and when you looked over your husband’s shoulder you saw your daughter playing with Aiden or rather sparring with him. “Scratch that it’s already begun.” Kissing his cheek you headed out to break up your little fighters who complained the moment that you broke up their fun.


	28. Caveira With A Sick Significant Other

Taina ran her fingers through your hair, feeling the heat of your fever-ridden body underneath her hand made her grimace in worry. You were never really sick often and to see you so bedridden made her heart ache. You told her stories of your time in the sky as a pilot. They always made her dream of being up there with you and sometimes she hears the rare stories of you in space. That too is a dream that she has but will never reach. You inspire her and so many others that she knows for a fact that you truly are special. “Did I ever tell you about the time that I flew above the clouds at night.” Taina shook her head her smile sweet as your voice quivered from weakness, for it didn’t think it would be strong enough to carry the weight of another story. You spoke quietly, illustrating your tale with your hands as your body shook from another wave of unrelenting shivers. Taina had wrapped you like a burrito in blankets and is trying to put you to sleep but you always want to entertain her, even while ill. “There were so many stars. I think you’d like it.” 

She smiles kissing your forehead as you shuffle around next to her turning to face her. “I want to join you one day my love, up there in the big blue sky.” You hum listening to her speak as your breaths become slower as sleep starts to take over. “Wouldn’t that be nice.” You mumble a yes nuzzling your face into her stomach making her laugh. “Go to sleep baby I’ll be here when you wake up.” And when you did wake up she’d would wait for you always ready to go explore the skies with you.


	29. Zofia Acting As An Older Sibling Or Parental Figure

-Zofia is used to being a sister despite her sibling not wanting her. But a mother is something that she has to learn to be through every mistake and every success. Zofia may not be the best parental figure but she really does try.  
-Young soldiers are known for making a lot of mistakes and this is what leads to Zofia indirectly adopting you into the Bosak family. You both are determined to succeed but failing is bound to happen along the way and Zofia is there to help you pick everything up again in order to start over once more.  
-Ela would probably stay away from you at first, preferring to observe you before she got around to making up her mind about you. She knows that you aren’t responsible for Zofia’s mistakes but she takes some of that anger out on your occasionally as a defensive response to pain.  
-Ela will come around eventually so don’t get sad if she doesn’t love you right away.   
-Zofia’s baby daughter adores you whenever you’re around to help with the child. Zofia is eternally grateful for anything you do whether it be putting her to sleep or just staying with the little girl. You’re so far the best older sibling anybody could ask for.  
-Training between the two of you can be therapeutic since bickering is quite common among family and being allowed to beat the shit out of each other works wonders when you’re mad at each other.   
-Zofia’s husband has also accepted you as his oldest wild child and sort of goes with the flow despite it being the first time that Zofia has brought home anyone. Her husband is a kind man that appreciates you keeping his wife grounded and sane.


	30. Rook and Mute As Parents

{Rook}

-Julian is a very kind father who makes a habit of spoiling his children frequently. Despite that fact, he is very good at disciplining your children should they cause trouble in the household.  
-He is a very busy man and regrets every moment away from you and your children. So, video calls are very common between the two of you. Chatting with you is good for building your relationship and speaking with his children has always been an adventure for him. Julian just wishes that he could be there for you rather than be a distant figure in your life.  
-Still, your children would have bits and pieces of their father that they pick up with ease. You’ve noticed that they both have a very trusting nature that has gotten the best of them at times but they still believe in the good in humanity.  
-There would be another kind of child in your family. A very rambunctious golden retriever that Julian affectionately name Honey. As your third child, the whole family takes care of her though your daughter spoils her to death and her friends wish to smuggle her home with them. Honey is an excellent cuddler and loves to give kisses to everyone.

{Mute}

-Mark is a fair father. He makes rules that are easy to follow and disciplines with ease. He understands the difficulties are being different or feeling like an outsider. Mark would strive to make his child feel at ease.   
-His child would be brilliant in their own way, whether it be a musical genius or a master painter. Mark pushes his kids to strive for greatness but knows when to back off.   
-Mark tends to be a man of few words so his conversations, in general, are very short with everyone, including you. But when his child is very young he’d tell the best stories that would put his little girl or boy to bed in minutes.  
-Spending time with his family is a major part of his life despite not always being present in the household. Mark is known for never missing a birthday or a holiday and always remembers your anniversary.   
-Your child would probably pester you for a pet until you cracked so you’d chose either a dog or a cat. Knowing Mark he’d like a more quiet animal, so you chose an older more mellow cat who needed a loving family during his last few years. Your child named him Smoke after his grey fur and after James who is the favorite uncle.


	31. Domestic Headcanons Part Two

{Blitz}

-Life with Elias is quite blissful in a light airy and funny sort of way. Elias cracks jokes on and off the field, making you laugh all throughout the day. It’s his little superpower.   
-Elias does come with a companion. His cat who he secretly calls Sprinkles, when he believes that no one is watching. You, however, officially named him Markus with Elias’s consent but the nickname of Sprinkles stuck.   
-Markus is a very calm cat that likes to doze and watch the birds that perch in the trees outside the window. His has snowy white fur with large splotches of brown all over him. Markus does have heterochromia making his eyes his most noticeable feature. One is blue and the other green.   
-Elias likes to live a fun life, so most of your time often is spent away from the house and on dates. However, when you need to stay home he’ll make tea and rest with you on the couch.   
-Elias likes to decorate, which did surprise you when you found him invested in making your home the most beautiful one on the block. That being said taking him shopping can be a little hectic. Especially when he wants to buy something new for the house. You’ll need to learn how to resist the puppy dog eyes.

{Lion}

\- Olivier has a very minimalist apartment with few decorations. He doesn’t really spend very much time at home so if you wish to stay it will surprise him at first then causes stress. He wants to impress you very frequently because he doesn’t want to lose you.   
-Reassuring him is the best way to become integrated into his everyday life and makes it so that he doesn’t have to tread on eggshells around you. It eases his worries and comforts him.  
-Church is a very large part of his life so he’d probably like to take you to a service to meet his friends. If you are apart of a different religion or are uncomfortable with going to church, then he’d understand if you don’t wish to join him and will probably never bring it up again.   
-Olivier isn’t on the best of terms with his family so when your family shows up and gives him the support that his never would, he feels overwhelmed with acceptance and bliss.   
-Life with Olivier is never problem free, however. His aggressive defense is never truly down, not even with you. So be wary of touchy subjects because he is known to lash out at you when he feels threatened. 

{Smoke}

-James lives a very hectic life that matches his wildcard personality. That being said walking into his home is like witnessing the aftermath of a hurricane. Tidy isn’t really a trait that he has so don’t expect him to conform to neatness.  
-Clutter is his way of organization but the one thing that is neat are his chemicals and other kinds of equipment. Your safety comes first so he’d never leave something dangerous out and risk you getting hurt.   
-James is the master of last minute cleaning when you first start coming over to his home. Everything gets thrown into spaces where it will never be seen by you or another guest that comes along.  
-James is surprisingly a good chef and likes to make meals for you frequently. But be aware that despite his skill there is still a scarily high chance that he may burn the house down.  
-Staying in past your alarm is a very common thing. James likes his cuddles and hates being deprived of them. If it’s really cold, he gets worse. He becomes the cuddle leech that steals all of your love and your heat at the same time.


End file.
